Good Evening
by Iflyplanes
Summary: Lambo is lost, and Tsuna is sent to find him, but he is confronted by a very strange Hibari...Rated for later chapters!
1. Cheers

**DISCLAIMER!** In no way do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because if I did... Lambo would be the main character... and it would be called ADORABLE BOMBER CALF LAMBO... and wouldn't have a plot...So meh.

Trying not to make chars too OoC, but it is a fanfic, so it's bound to happen!

Tsuna could hear the joyous well wishing cheers from inside the shady looking establishments as he passed by. Why in the world did he have to look for the stupid cow anyway? And by himself for that matter! Shivering slightly, the young Vongola Decimo pulled his sweater tightly around his arms. Reborn would hear it this time for sure! _But it's all fo_r _the sake of the family... I am the sky, so naturally I would be the one to find the missing guardian... _He smiled gently to himself, forgetting the cold and becoming lost in his thoughts. They had just returned from the future, successfully driving back the Millefiore and ensuring his, and his family's, future for at least a little while longer.

Tsuna didn't know when he started to accept his role as Vongola Decimo, or as Gokudera lovingly put it, his Juudaime. Perhaps he had accepted it all along, and didn't realize it? Or maybe it was in the ever elusive Cloud Guardian's ball of needles, being confronted by all his predecessors and being given the most ultimate gift, the Vongola X gloves. It could also be his sheer undying will to let his family be let down and vulnerable by his death... or by Reborn's. He winced at the thought of the fate that had found the Arcoboleno. Lal Mirch's sadness at Colonello's loss. He has yet to meet a woman with more determination and strive than Lal, it amazed him, even after his constant presence with Kyoko and Haru. No matter the time frame he was ready, in mind, to become the leader of the most powerful Mafioso family in the world, Vongola.

_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_. Tsuna's cell phone vibrated obnoxiously in his pocket, tearing him prematurely from his train of thought. This had best be good, maybe they found Lambo...

"Ano, Sawada speaking..."

_"Oi, Juudaime, we found the stupid renegade cow! He was in Mama's room, complaining that the thirds he had at dinner weren't quite enough and he wanted Takoyaki."_

"Ahaha, what a relief, I'll make my return then, thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna hung up the phone with a smile and redirected his route back home, to his friends... no his family. What happened next could only be a sign from God, condemning him for being involved with murderers and hitmen. What happened next could only happen to Sawada Tsunayoshi. What happened next was a completely accidental bump... into the one and only Namimori Middle's Discipline Committee prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna's hands flew into the air as a sign of early defeat. "Ano! Hibari-san! I'm s-so sorry! It was an accident!" he screamed out towards the staggering older boy. _This is it. I'm dead. I'm going to get bitten to death!_ The prefect stared down at him, a murderous aura radiating from his whole being. Tsuna stared up into dark grey eyes. Eyes so grey, they were basically blue. After the hours and hours he had spent training with the older Hibari, he could now see the true murderous intent in those orbs, and it should have shocked him to the bone. Should have mind you. Tsuna could sense something else in the boy that normally wasn't there, a kind of warmth mixed with his death aura. Not exactly comforting, but not uneasy for the most part. It was then that he realized, that when he had bumped into Hibari, he had stumbled slightly, a rarity for someone so light on their feet like Hibari was.

Hibari stared Tsuna down for what felt like an eternity before finally speaking. "Sawada Tsunayoshi..." he muttered as he slowly leaned down to the boy, his face merely inches from Tsuna's. "Aren't you out past Namimori curfew, it is a school night, if I am not mistaken... do you wish to get bitten to death, little herbivore?" Hibari's cool and calm voice was somehow different this evening, almost if it were even more layed back than usual, and less malevolent, if Hibari could manage anything but said malevolence. "U-uhm, yes, Hibari-san, you see Lambo was missing, a-and Reborn sent me looking for him, since I am Boss and what not, and... well I couldn't find him, but Gokudera called and told me he was in Mam- I mean, my mother's room, pestering her for Takoyaki, or something like that. So really I was on my way home right now! Sorry, Hibari-san, it won't happen again!" Tsuna squealed out in one meek breath, breathing heavily, as if he had forgotten how for a moment or two. "You're right, it won't happen again, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but just in case you need reenforcement..." Hibari breathed into his face heavily as he reached for his tonfa's, and that's when Tsuna figured it out, why Hibari had a warmth coming from him, why he stumbled, and why he was so close.

"Um... Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned while staring at the silver weapons in his face. "Have you been... drinking?" Hibari looked at his victim with a quizzical emotion that Tsuna couldn't figure out. "And if I have, little Sawada Tsunayoshi? Who are you to question me?" Hibari threateningly raised the weapons closer to Tsuna's neck while walking closer, causing Tsuna to hit his back against a nearby building's wall. Now cornered, the smaller mafioso had no idea what to do, or where to turn. Surely he couldn't escape from Hibari's grasp, though depending on his intoxication level, he may be able to outrun him, but would the consequences if he couldn't be worth it? He'd get twice the beating at least. Hibari put his tonfas down, as a relief to Tsuna, but quickly replaced the threat by putting one of his hands next to each side of Tsuna's head, pinning him to the wall in a hold Tsuna would never dare break, in fear of his life.

Hibari started to tilt forward towards Tsuna, and he braced himself for the blow that was sure to come. Hibari didn't break his neck, or bite him to death, no... instead he got a tired look on his face, and lightly leaned his forehead against Tsuna's, gently closing his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh. _AHH!! He must be really drunk! He must have no idea what he's doing! What IS he doing?!_ Tsuna thought franticly at himself, listening to Hibari's breathing slow and noticing that his normally tense body went a little slack. Tsuna couldn't believe it any better if it were happening to anyone else but him and he had witnessed it. Hibari Kyoya, the scariest man in existence, passed out on Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna needed to get out of there, he needed to get home, out of the danger of this boy. Knowing full well how light a sleeper Hibari is, and what he'd do if he were to be awoken. Tsuna had no choice but to stand there, barely breathing.

Looking straight at the boy's face, Tsuna assumed he wasn't as scary looking as he once thought, not after seeing his capabilities in ten years. Compared to that Hibari Kyoya, this one was just a middle school punk. His eyes closed so lightly, upturned at the sharp angle that always had him guessing his origins, his cheeks relaxed and pink from the liquor he consumed, his lips parted ever so slightly, almost seductively, with light breath escaping them... he couldn't help but think that the boy was even... beauti-_what am I thinking?! This is THE Hibari Kyoya. The Hibari that has senselessly beat my fellow peers, including myself... well... senseless!_ Tsuna blushed heavily when he realized where his thoughts were leading him. He had always found Hibari intriguing in a way, but definitely not THAT way. He likes girls! He loves Kyoko! He threw his reassurances around in his mind, but couldn't help but stare at Hibari's lips. They were slightly rose in colour now, not at all like when he usually sees him, which is devoid of all colour except black and white, the light shade of his pale skin, the dark grey/blue of his eyes, and the yellow and gold of the discipline patch on his arm. Well, attracted to men or not, Tsuna could not disagree that Hibari was, he would guess, an attractive male, up close at least. And he seemed to be getting even closer. _Wait, why is he getting closer? _Tsuna looked to his left and right and realized that in his sleep, Hibari was starting to lose his hold on the wall, and was inevitably going to crash into Tsuna.

In fear of moving and waking the boy, all Tsuna could do is stand and wait for the fall. He clenched his eyes shut tight, ready for the beating that would ensue upon Hibari's awakening. What he felt was not the feeling of a heavy body landing upon his, or even one sliding down the wall. No, what Sawada Tsunayoshi felt was light lips brush against his, and soft eyelashes dance across his cheeks before he felt a surge of tension in the other boy. Hibari Kyoya has never had a look of anger and confusion display in his eyes so strong in his entire life. "Sawada Tsunayoshi..." was the last thing he can remember hearing when he woke up that next morning, in his bed, with at least three broken ribs.

Pyopi- Tsunayoshi has horrible luck, ALWAYS :3 Glad you liked it, new chapter is in progress!

Cielo-Negro- Tsuna deserved it (in Hibari's mind) and Hibari drinking will be explained in later chapters, possibly next, me thinks.

Lunara-Dono- See previous review response! :3


	2. Rooftop Massacre

Tsuna woke in a cold sweat. These nightmares had persisted throughout the weeks following the worst beating of his life. They always start differently, in a different setting, time of day, and with a different objective for him to obtain, but they all end the same. The greatly feared Hibari Kyoya confronting him about the kiss that, of course, Tsuna himself initiated, because Hibari doesn't need human contact, nor does he want it. Chat quickly turned angry, eyes flashing with annoyance, raised murder aura, and cold steel against an all too suspecting face. If he woke up like this one more time, Tsuna was afraid he might actually have to confront the prefect about it himself. Which was clearly suicide, but in all honesty, it was something that needed to be done. The older boy hadn't been exactly a stranger to Tsuna lately, always finding a reason to be in his class, to run into him in the hallway, or to see him at the arcade with his famiglia. All of which instances ended in a very painful, very expected and very thorough biting. Even students at the school started to realize; Hibari Kyoya had it out for Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he wasn't going to stop until he was permanently maimed, or possibly dead.

This is why the setting is here, on the rooftop of the school. Too nervous to open the door, but too determined, and sick of getting beat on, to walk away now. As he reaches for the doorknob he can feel a heavy weight lay on his shoulders. Hibari knows someone is here, Tsuna can only hope he doesn't know who it is yet. He closes his eyes tight and throws the door open and quickly steps into the bright light of the outdoors, he spots Hibari lounging lazily by the edge of the building, twirling a tonfa slowly in his right hand, with Hibird singing the Nami Middle school song quietly on his left, which was raised slightly. Hibari was clearly aware of Tsuna's presence, as he stopped twirling his tonfa and gripped it hard. Hibird flew off of his hand and onto his shoulder as Hibari stood up to face the young Vongola. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, after the continuous beatings these past weeks from just _accidental_ run-ins with me, you would be daft enough to come seek me out for a challenge? You are such a stupid little herbivore, aren't you?" Hibari spoke his words with a threatening smirk, moving closer to the scared boy with every breath, and every word dripping with more malice than the last. "HII!! H-Hibari-san, I didn't come here looking for a challenge!" Tsuna yelped with his hands in the air, in surrender. "I just came to ask you why you've found it necessary to find me and bite me to death at least once a day, even when we aren't at school!" Hibari's eyes flashed confused for a moment, before returning to their usual steely death gaze. "You are assuming that I come looking for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I can assure you..." Hibari was now mere inches from Tsuna's face, with his back against the wall and the boy at his front, there was no where to go, he was going to get bitten to _death_ this time, and he knew it. "I do not want or need to be in contact with you, herbivore. I beat you when I see you solely because of your weakness, and your thievery of my lips. To think otherwise is ridiculous on your part. I will not let you get away with a stolen innocence of mine."

Tsuna's mouth gaped a little and he murmured, "Ano, you kissed me, Hibari-san." Hibari looked furious. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you dare assume that I wanted... you? Out of all the weak herbivores I could have?" His words sent a strange pang of pain to Tsuna's heart, but he didn't quite understand why. Hibari was an evil man, and though he did find him attractive on the night of the kiss, there is no way Tsuna would have kissed him himself. "N-no, no, Hibari-san, I-I'm just saying you had a little too much to drink a-and you f-fell asleep against my forehead while trying to bite me to d-death, and you started to lose balance, and your lips hit mine, that's all! It was neither of our faults, and I can forget about it if you can!" Hibari smirked and moved his face even lower, his lips centimeters from the younger boy's, his breath coming in warm puffs against his face. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you stole a first. Something that I had planned on never giving to anyone, for it is a show of dependence. So I am afraid the only way I can forget about this is to... take an innocence of yours." Those last words were spoken so softly, and with not as much malice as they should have been. Hibari lowered his head quickly, letting his lips land against Tsuna's in a chaste yet passionate kiss. Tsuna's eyes widened painfully and his hands went instinctively to the older student's chest, attempting to push him off. Hibari tilted Tsuna's head with his right hand, 'causing Tsuna to be caught off guard and allowing Hibari to caress Tsuna's lips with his tongue. The younger boy, surprised, opened his mouth in protest, but that only allowed Hibari to brush his tongue against Tsuna's. The boy stopped pushing on Hibari's chest, instead he started to pull the older man closer. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, but with Hibari kissing him like this, all he could think about is the fact that they were both male, but it didn't feel wrong.

Hibari smirked against Tsuna's mouth when he felt the boy relax, and when they were both gasping for air, Hibari broke the kiss. Tsuna's stared at the older man in disbelief and stuttered out a meek, "H-Hibari-san, what was that about?" Hibari moved his head to Tsuna's neck, first kissing, and then lightly biting at the boy's soft skin. Tsuna let a small noise escape from his mouth, and it surprised him. Hibari Kyoya was kissing him. Hibari Kyoya was kissing his neck, biting at choice spots, holding his hands. No, Hibari was not, in fact, holding Tsuna's hands, but instead he had pulled the young boy's hands down from his chest, and slid them down his body, to the prefect's waist. "Sawada Tsunayoshi...", Hibari said as he pressed Tsuna's hands against his hips, "do you know what an oral fixation is?". The word 'oral' seemed to bring Tsuna out of the trance Hibari had him in, and he stiffened considerably. "N-no... Hibari-san..."

Hibari pushed off of the wall and walked away from the younger boy, motioning for him to follow. He sat on the edge of the building, his one of his legs under himself, the other hanging off of Namimori Middle, Tsuna followed suit and Hibari let out an annoyed sigh. "An oral fixation is when a person has a subconscious obsession with mouths. It can be portrayed with an obsession for chap-stick, constantly playing with an oral piercing such as a tongue or a lip, being very animated with the way one pronounces things, swearing an enormous amount, even chain smoking is seen as an oral fixation... but one of the most common forms of oral fixation is the constant repetition of a word, phrase, or noise. Have you ever noticed... how often you make that little squeal of yours Sawada Tsunayoshi, or how about your 'ano' before a nervous statement?" Tsuna looked at him curiously. It's true, Tsuna had never realized how often he repeated those two words, and he supposed it was quite a lot... and he did find himself biting his lower lip often, it's possible that's considered an oral fixation... he wondered if... "Hibari-san, do you have any oral fixations?" Taken back at the fact that the young boy would ask something so personal so bluntly, Hibari just scoffed. "I bite."

Tsuna smiled at the remark, immediately regretting it because Hibari was soon pushing him against the rooftop ground, moving in on top of him before claiming his lips unceremoniously. After wrestling and pushing with Hibari for a while, he finally got it so Hibari was sitting up with his back against a wall, and Tsuna sprawled across his lap with his arms wrapped loosely around Hibari's neck. The prefect pushed his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, which he accepted more eagerly than he'd have liked to admit. One of Hibari's hands traveled down to Tsuna's waist, where he held him from running, and the other seemed to disappear from existence while one of Tsuna's hands made it's way into Hibari's dark hair and the other pulled at his shirt, trying to get the boy closer. Tsuna was done with feeling wrong about this. It's was Hibari Kyoya, and whether Tsuna liked it or not, he was going to have his way with him.

Hibari must have realized that Tsuna wasn't going to run away from him, because he let the hand on Tsuna's waist linger to the boys hair, to roughly break the kiss and pull the boy's head to one side and graze his teeth against the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Tsuna moaned lightly and squired at the sensation, upset that the kiss was broken and frustrated at the lightly nipping not creating nearly enough contact between the two. Hibari smiled onto Tsuna's neck and bit. Hard. Tsuna cried out loudly until Hibari silenced him with his mouth and once more turning the boy into a pile of disciplined goo.

After what must have felt like hours of the complete ravishing of Tsuna's mouth Hibari pulled away from the boy and stared at him with an emotion unexplainable. It was then that Tsuna realized where Hibari's other hand had disappeared to. He looked down between Hibari and himself, and saw that Hibari, very shamelessly mind you, was clearly rubbing the missing hand against his own erection, not very chastely either. This action made Tsuna very aware of his own erection, and also elicited a little moan from his mouth. Hibari smirked at the young boy before pushing him off his lap and spreading his own legs a little. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. I obviously can't steal your first kiss, like you did mine, but I think I can coax a little more out of you. I think we can put your oral fixation to work." At that Hibari grabbed one of Tsuna's hands and pulled him between his legs, bringing the hand down atop his member very lightly. Tsuna's eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but Hibari wasn't having that. Hibari's other hand moved slowly to his own belt and begun to undo the fastening there.

"Oi! Tsuna-koi!" Tsuna's head snapped up almost as fast as Hibari stood. They pulled themselves apart in time to see Haru sticking her head out of the door, quickly followed by Kyoko and Bianchi. He smiled nervously trying to cover the obvious marks on his neck and trying to suck in his bruised lips. "Ano... what a-are you guys still doing here? Haru-chan...Bianchi... you don't even attend Nami Middle!" Haru just smiled slyly at Bianchi. Hibari grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder roughly and tugged him behind a heating vent. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, no one hears about this as of yet, this is not finished... understand me?" Tsuna just nodded. "Hibari grabbed him once more in a mid-passion kiss before shoving past the three women mumbling things about interrupting and being bitten to death. Tsuna sighed heavily and smiled at the girls. "Let's go home, I'm exhausted!"

Tsuna went home only to dream about the prefect, and what exactly was going to commence when he saw the boy next...


End file.
